irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanner Smith
Tanner Smith is a contestant in Ovivor: Costa Rica and Ovivor: All Stars. He is confirmed to be returning for Ovivor: Heroes vs Villains. Tanner is most remembered for organizing blindsides and telling lies right to people's faces, but when the time came, knew when to tell the truth and when to keep his priorities straight. He is also imfamous for making an alliance with Isabel and taking her and himself to the final four. In All-Stars, he made an alliance, but was eliminated by a tiebreaker challenge, similar to his ally Isabel. He then married Isabel right after losing. Ovivor: Costa Rica Stepping off the boat in Estou Confusa, ''Tanner stated in the confessional he knew he would kick ass. Tanner Smith was assigned to the Eigna tribe, with Isabel, Quasimodo, Stefan, and Sundra. Tanner automatically made an alliance with Stefan, so he could kick off Quasimodo for being disgusting. During the challenge, Tanner swam for Eigna, wanting to show off his athletic abilities to the team. Eigna had lost, and Tanner was upset. Before tribal council, Tanner and Stefan talked about voting off Sundra. Tanner lied to Stefan, saying he would vote off Sundra. However, Tanner tells Sundra Stefan is voting for her, and says to vote for Stefan. Later, Tanner approaches to Isabel, and asks her for an alliance in Portugese. Isabel agrees, and Tanner tells her to vote off Stefan, to which she agrees to that as well. In the confessional, Tanner reveals he is teaming with Isabel because it will be easier to beat her in the final tribal. At the first tribal, Tanner's plan was successful, and he blindsided his former ally Stefan, leaving Tanner really happy. In ''I Can Get Medavic'd too, WTF!, ''Tanner was happy to see his former ally go, since he was a threat. While cleaning up camp, Tanner solified his alliance with Isabel. They agreed to get rid of Quasimodo before merge, deeming him a threat. Tanner decided to not get water, so Sundra would dehydrate. During the challenge, Tanner went against Artie in running for puzzle pieces. Artie got ahead of him, making Tanner upset. However, Eigna got ahead of the Harrad tribe soon later. However, Eigna ended up losing because of Quasimodo not being fast enough. At Eigna camp, Tanner and Isabel both agreed to vote Quasimodo, mainly for losing the challenge and peeing everywhere. However, Sundra was eliminated for a bad case of HIV along with dehydration from Isabel's one night stand. This made Tanner happy, since Sundra had left, meaning the vote for Quadimodo to leave was guarenteed. In the end, Tanner and Isabel stayed loyal to each other, and Quasimodo had left. With Eigna torn to pieces, Tanner and Isabel began to worry about the victorious Harrad tribe. In the confessional, Tanner said he really saw Isabel as more than a piece in Ovivor, and treated her more like a friend rather than a simple ally. As Tanner and Isabel walked to the challenge in ''Dissolved at Last, ''Tanner and Isabel merged into Esined with the five Harrad players. Tanner said in the confessional he would try to save Isabel, but if it came down to it, said better her than himself. For the challenge, Tanner and Isabel decided to not pass it to each other, and to eliminate everyone else from the "Red Torch" challenge. This worked until they were the only four left. Tanner got 4th in the challenge, with his ally getting third place. After the challenge, Lobster approached both Tanner and Artie, and asked them for alliances, even though he planned to betray them. They both agreed, but went with their own alliances to plot voting Lobster off. Tanner, however, went to Masaki and asked him for an alliance. Tanner knew Masaki was with Artie and Jesse, and decided they could carry him to final five, with Isabel still being with Tanner. Masaki planned to play Tanner and eliminate him. Tanner's plan was to break the alliance between Artie, Jesse, and Masaki. His plan worked. Tanner told Isabel to vote Masaki off, and Masaki left, with Tanner smirking evily. Before the challenge in ''When your back is turned... ''Tanner said in the confessional that if Artie and Jesse don't betray him or Isabel, they'll all go into the final four. Lobster offered once more for Tanner to join his and Noel's alliance. Tanner said yes, knowing it would be a bad idea to say no. Tanner, however, planned to betray them. Tanner had lost the challenge to Artie when they had to find buried treasure. However, Tanner said he wasn't worried about not being immune, since he had his alliance. Tanner told Jesse and Artie Lobster wanted them out, with Jesse first, than Artie. Tanner made a deal with the two, saying he would vote off Lobster if they agreed to vote with him. However, things gets interesting as Tanner tells Lobster to vote Noel, and vice versa. Tanner admitted in the confessional he did it for drama, and that if Artie and Jesse decide to vote Tanner, it would be 2-2-1-1, so it would be a tie to say the least. However, Artie and Jesse didn't flip, and Lobster was voted out in a 4-1-1 vote. Tanner was now in the best seat, calling all the shots for the Esined tribe. Lobster was voted off, and Tanner was confident about winning Ovivor: Costa Rica. Before the final five left for camp, they had to compete in the reward challenge in ''Not so Safe After All... which Tanner lost by a longshot. However, Isabel won, and invited her ally to the feast on the mountain, which Tanner accepted in a heart beat. Isabel and Tanner spent the day together as not allies, but friends. Tanner taught Isabel more English, while Isabel taught Tanner more Portugese. Isabel and Tanner returned from the feast on Day 13. Tanner said the feast was great, and he bonded with Isabel a lot more. On Day 14, an immunity challenge occured. Tanner was happy when he saw Tammy, his older sister, had visited him for the family visit challenge. Tanner and Tammy hugged, with Probst calling it the most touching moment of Ovivor yet. Tanner ends up winning immunity after collecting the most coconuts. He got to spend the day with Tammy, and he picked Jesse and her brother to go. Tanner said the reward might give Tanner some more time to convice Jesse to betray Artie at final four. However, Jesse didn't buy it. Noel ends up saying in a confessional that he knows Tanner is going home. When Jesse and Tanner returned to camp, Isabel yelled at Tanner for hours. Tanner argued back as well, leaving everyone upset. They ended up getting thrown in the water by Artie, Jesse, and Noel. However, Isabel stays loyal with Tanner, and votes Noel off with her alliance. In ''Make Your Pick, ''Tanner and Isabel plotted against Artie and Jesse. Tanner said in a confessional that his plan was for Isabel to get Jesse to vote for himself, and for Tanner to get Artie to vote Isabel. Isabel and Tanner would then vote Artie off, making it 2-1-1 vote. However, this didn't work. In they immunity challenge, Tanner and Jesse both got off to a good start. However, Jesse falls behind, making Tanner very happy. Tanner ends up winning immunity for the second time in a row, making him estatic. At the camp, Tanner knew Jesse was going to stick with Artie. Isabel went up to Tanner and said that if he doesn't vote Jesse, Isabel won't vote Tanner in the jury. Tanner went off to thinking. He went into the game saying he didn't care about friends, but didn't want to see Isabel leave. he questioned his morality. At Tribal Council, Artie and Jesse voted Isabel. Tanner said he knew Isabel was going to lose a tiebreaker, because she couldn't understand English. Tanner decided to vote with Isabel, keeping his word. Isabel lost the tiebreaker, as Tanner thought. Isabel smiled at Tanner and said "Gracias" before leaving. In ''Million Dollar Question, ''Tanner and Artie fought after leaving Tribal Council. Artie pounced on Tanner and punched him, saying he betrayed them. Tanner said that Isabel was his true ally, and they only person Tanner truly respected out in Costa Rica. In the challenge, Tanner knew he had to win immunity, or he would be gone. Tanner got upset because he didn't win immunity. Tanner tried talking to Artie, giving a whole speech on how he changed. However, Artie didn't believe him. Tanner knew his time was up, and he was voted off, making third place. During the jury questions, Tanner asked Artie why he picked Jesse over him, to which it was said to be a loyalty thing. Tanner then asked Jesse if he was in Artie's place, would he have picked Artie or Tanner. Jesse revealed that he would've picked Artie. Tanner flipped both of them off. Tanner ended up voting for Artie, since Jesse had betrayed him more. In ''Reunion, ''Tanner revealed he made the jurors vote Artie, so Jesse wouldn't win. Tanner said he hated Jesse for betraying Isabel and not voting off Artie. During the show, Probst talked to Tanner. He reflected on Tanner's blindsides. Tanner said he was proud of his blindsides and said he loved playing the game. In the end, Tanner gets invited to Ovivor: All-Stars, along with his ally Isabel. Tanner is super stoked, seeing that he and Isabel can team up again. He was also happy because no one else from Costa Rica would return, since Tanner made enemies with every single person. Ovivor: All-Stars Tanner returned to All-Stars because of his moves in Costa Rica that made him and Isabel avoid a Pagonging. In ''They're Back!, ''Tanner returns for a second time in Ovivor. He is upset when he is not on the same tribe as Isabel. He is hoping she doesn't get voted off her tribe. Tanner makes an alliance with Eliza, Morpheus and Soo Hok. Milk and Topaz offer him an alliance, although Tanner and Topaz plan to betray each other. Tanner was assigned to the red Vinganca tribe. At the challenge, Tanner could not find a gif for his tribe, and cost his team a point. He said in the confessional he was screwed if his team lost. In the end, his team ends up winning, and his alliance of him, Eliza, Morpheous and Soo Hok talk about who to vote off if they lose the challenges. Trivia *Tanner was born on December 10th. *Tanner is the first villain of Ovivor ever. *Tanner is responsible for nine eliminations, and slightly responsible for one, the highest ever in Ovivor history. *Tanner said he respected Isabel a lot, seeing her as a friend more than an ally. Isabel says she feels the same way. *Tanner is the highest ranking member from Eigna, with getting third place overall. *Tanner was responsible for they eliminations of: **Costa Rica: Stefan, Quasimodo, Masaki, Lobster, and Noel **All-Stars: Topaz, Milk, Captain, Jack (part of), and Lividmanda. *Tanner Smith went to every elimination ceremony in Costa Rica. **This means he, along with Isabella, were on a tribe with every contestant on Costa Rica. *Tanner was only voted off once. He was eliminated by a fire making challenge in All-Stars. **Ironically, his ally Isabel was eliminated by the fire making challenge at final four as well in Costa Rica. *Tanner is well known for blindsiding CaptainFreedom in All-Stars. Tanner knew Captain was on the chopping block, and Captain had an idol. Tanner told Captain to play his idol on Morph. Captain played his own idol on Morph, and costed himself the game, all due to Tanner lying.